A new divide
by moonlessnight93
Summary: AU! With a final shove the guards left the doors closed with a resounding thud.   I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around to find my dad looking at me, his eyes full of regret.  "I'm sorry dean."  I knew someone was going to die tonight
1. prolog

Prolog

The full moon dominated the night sky shining its light on the world. Like the northern star it stood there glowing lighting up the world at night to guide those who are lost and to protect those that weren't.

In a small clearing in the winter meadow grass stood a family of wolves consisting of only the alpha, his mate and there pup. If anyone were to stumble upon them they would see the alpha's eyes twinkle at the sight of his son and wife lying cozy on the frozen ground not even bothered by the 40 below weather.

The alphas watched as the little pup's eye opened his bright hazel- green eyes trained on his father before they began to sparkle with mischief. Carefully extracting himself from his mother the young care free pup ran to his farther as fast as he could. When he was about three feet from the older wolf the pup leaped at the older wolf in an attempted to tackle him to the ground. Laughing at his son's antics the alpha indulges his son's wishes and purposely fell over the pup collide with his father's much larger and stronger body.

As soon as he hit the frozen ground the alpha felt his son's sharp little baby teeth gently biting and nipping at his ear tugging on it in an attempt to provoke the older wolf into his game.

Playfully growling at his son the older wolf gently pushed the pup off of him and began to chase the young one around the snowy clearing while his mother stood watched silently laughing at both of her boy's antics.

A strong gust of wind came from the north carrying the scents of the forest thought the clearing and to the alpha. Normally he would ignore these scents but there was something new mixed in with natural scents of pine and other animals

Instincts older and far more powerful than civilization took over as he caught the scent of silver and gun powered. The alphas' demeor quickly changed in point zero seconds flat he went from playing with his son to a creature more feral and viscous than anything the world has had the privileged to bare witness.

Before the pup's still devopling mind could process what was happing, he felt his mother grab him by the scruff of his neck placing him in the protection of a clump of bushes out of sight the pup got the message he was to stay here and under no circumstances was he to move from his hiding place.

From his vantage point the pup watched as his mother spun back around to face the other side of the clearing. Like his farther she also had a snarl firmly planted on her face. Her sharp ivory fangs gleamed in the moonlight's slivery glow showing off just how lethal they were.

From the darkness of the forest shadows came the baying of hounds before they emerged fully from the shadows. The pup watched as the dogs lunched themselves at his parents and couldn't help the adrenalin that started to pump as his body was preparing for the flight or fight response.

But there was no need for either as his parents quickly took care of them tearing out their throats as if they were slicing thought butter. By the time the fight was over the ground was stained with blood and gore.

Thinking the fight was over and the danger had passed the pup ran thought the bushes yelping as he did so. Both of his parents snarled at him and blocked his view effectively pushing him back near the hiding place he had just recently escaped from. Shadows begin to make there way into the clearing as silent as the lonely hunters of the night the two legged creatures moved with the shadows giving them a demonic quality.

Fear began to settle into the younger wolf when he realized that these men were the hunters his farther always warned him about had been so careful to avoid Carrying rifles which the pup had no doubt were filled with sliver along with sliver knives belted to their waists.

Once again the pup was placed into the safety of the pushes this time by his father who gave him a stern glare telling the pup to stay put this time.

His whole body was shaking he couldn't move in a way he knew what was going to happen his instincts warned him that it was going to and that he a hold start running but he just couldn't fear had took a hold of him and it wasn't letting go of him.

He watched as both his parent leapt at the three hunters two shots run out silmaletaisly, two wolves fell. When the pup had the courage to look down at his parents' bodies he could see they were in there human skin he knew they were dead.

The pup ran

The hunters

Chased

Lawrence, Kansas,

It was cold for November snow would be on its way soon. The full moon shone brightly on the scene blew the sliver light mixing with the harsh, fierce glow of red and orange. Something tragic had happened here.

On the hood of the Impala John Winchester, former marine sat with his four year old son Dean, watching the firemen try to contain the fire that had destroyed his life. He felt the child scrim in his arms; he tightened his hold on his son the only thing he had left. He could still see her pined to the ceiling, could still hear her screams. He had lost her. Anger closed his sense's she hadn't died a natural way something had killed her, below him the child scrim in his arms again. John felt an instant tug on his t- shirt he looked down to see his son staring up at him with watery green eyes. Eyes that looked so much like Mary's. "Dad where's mom?"

John felt his heart break even more how do you tell a four year child that his mom had just died?

"Mom's not coming back"

Dean nodded his head; tears were now cascading down his face "she's gone isn't she? She's not coming back?"

John felt the tears he had been trying so hard to hold back break free. He shook his head no. Dean sobs were now louder than before.

As he sat there with his son John felt he rage burn deep in his gut something

had killed his wife and he was going to find it he was going to kill it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

12 years later

My name is Dean Winchester, I'm 16 years old and from the time I was four years old I have been living on the road training to become a hunter just like my dad. . I can't remember the last time we stayed in one place for more than two months, stayed somewhere other than dirt cheep motels that the health board would shut down in a heartbeat. Nor can I tell you how many times I was left in those hotel rooms by myself wheil my dad was out on a hunt.

Don't get me wrong I was once like everyone else. I lived in a house with my mom and dad I even had a dog and the white picket fence to go along with it. Someone once said to me that in everyone's life there is always one event that changes everything. This one event shape's the whole person being there very reason for existing. November 2nd 1983 was the date that had changed my life it was that night that my mother died pinned to the ceiling, consumed by fire. That night my dad became a hunter that night revenge was sworn.

**Wednesday June, 26, 1999**

It wasn't the alarm clock that woke me up that morning no that would have been bliss compared to what I got. Instead of waking up to the alarm clock shrilling in my ears, what I got was my duffle bag throw in my face and my dad's gruff voice telling me to get packing. I was weary to the bone the sprit we took out last night deicide to throw me into a tombstone giving me a nice collection of multi shaded bruises. Sighing I grab my duffle and started to shove my clothes in it. It looked like we were leaving already.

In the car it was silent hell you could hear a pin drop. "So where are we going?" I asked

He looked over at me his jaw was clenched and his grip on the steering wheel tinted considerably. "I have to meet another hunter he's got some information that I need."

I admit I should have shut my mouth left it at that, but I was pissed I was tried, hurting and sore. "So why do I have to go you've left me alone when you went to see other hunters why am I going?"

"DEAN that's enough!"

I didn't say another word the whole drive.

It was about 9 pm by the time we got to the meeting place. I thought it was kind of strange every time I went with my dad he always met them in a bar or a hotel somewhere public out here there was nothing but woods. The impala finally came to a stop. The hair on the back of my neck stood up something was wrong. Three other hunters were waiting for us. It seemed that the one in the middle was in charge. The guy in question was short not even 5'6 his he had an overall creepy appearance. He was completely bald and his grey eyes were just a narrow slit. The two men flanking him you could tell were defiantly muscle from the way they stood I could tell they had training and could be a threat.

I checked to make sure the Glock dad had given me was tucked safely in the back of my jeans.

"Dean if this goes south I want you to head back to the car and go to Bobby's is that understood?"

I looked over at him ready to protest but from the look he was given me I knew it be a waste of breath. Os instead I just nodded then we both got out. Little that I knew at the time that this event would be the one to change my life.

Something is wrong I don't know what to think anymore. I don't understand how someone who claims to be a hunter to protect humanity could do something like this. No wonder why dad wanted to bring me along. I found out a few things about the hunter his name is Jacob Reese, he is the vilest lowest person I have ever met.

The meeting was to say the least was tense the whole time my dad stayed close to me barley a foot apart. We sat there all five of us in tense silence waiting for the other to speak and out there cards on the table. Then the guy in the middle spoke "so you're john Winchester?" his voice was just like the rest of him sneaky and veil. It left a bad feeling in my gut. This guy was dangerous. There was more to him than met the eye.

"Ya… I am you Reese" I could here the harshness in my father's voice it was the tone he reserved for people he didn't trust.

Reese just smirked like he was finding this whole thing amusing. His grey eyes locked with Dad's before turning to me.

"So this is your son? Dean is it? I wanted to vomit with the way he was looking at me. Tell me Dean did you're daddy ever tech you fight for yourself?"

I bristled at the comate and opened my mouth to responded in kind, but dad beat me to it "you leave my son out of this you don't talk to him don't even look at him!"

The guy had the nerve to smirk "relax John I was just asking question. Besides you know I don't sell humans even if they are the son of a hunter as great as yourself."

"Can it Jake I just want the information"

He smirked" later John acutely you know what I have I fight lined up for tonight werewolf V.S demon for tonight it should be very entertaining why don't you and your son come I inst's"

Dad got this pained look on his face then I knew

We had no choice.

Now I know why dad was on edge this guy sold the creatures we hunted. I herd of people like him instead of killing the things they capture it alive, force them to fight agenst each other or sell them to a buyer for the highest bid.

I remember when my dad came back from a hunt the look in his eyes was something I haven't seen since the night mom died that night he actually hugged me before he went to bed. Then door opened once more and Bobby came in he didn't look any better than he did. That whole week my dad was acting strange he kept me in his sights constantly making sure where I was that week my training was also stepped up from the time the sun rose to the time it set I would be out outside going over drills I had learned always learning new moves in hand to hand combat.

A few days later I came down and Bobby was in the kitchen nursing a beer. We sat there for a while before I asked about what happened on the hunt. I remember Bobby face when he told me" that hunt we had it wasn't a regular hunt. I got a call saying some hunter was capturing demons and anything else he could get his hands on. He was selling them off to hunters and other people anyone wh0 had the right amount of cash in their pockets. "It's a fate worse than death kid especially for werewolves."

'Why" I asked he never gave me an answer.

So now I am sitting here in the lion's layer so to speak dad is somewhere else checking out Reese's hideout. I heard one of the guards talking about a fight in the pits tonight, cars lined up men and women dressed in there evening finest lined up at the door placing bets.

From my position I could see them starting to line up around the huge pit. The pit itself was at least four feet deep the smooth concert walls and floor were stained the crimson color of blood. The crowd started to cheer the anocre took his place in the center of the pit, called the first line up then walked off. The spectators went wild cheering even louder than before.

Two steel massive doors at the opposite ends of arena opened. Two guards on each side pushed the two struggling opponents thought 2 pairs of pitch

black eyes locked on one another. With a final shove the guards left the doors closed with a resounding thud.

I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around to find my dad looking at me, his eyes full of regret.

"I'm sorry dean."

I knew someone was going to die tonight


End file.
